When It Comes To You (I Have A Weak Heart)
by FrivolousWriter
Summary: Hook has gone too far, leaving Emma almost beaten to a pulp, feeling insecure, and broken. Good thing the split queens are there to help her heal. Along with the upcoming holidays are unexpected declarations of love no one was prepared for. (Or... A MayorSwanQueen fanfic I promised myself I'll never attempt to write, but here we are.)
1. Chapter One

Snow White suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the scene in the den of the Mills' mansion.

There, on the couch, was the mayor's evil half in a black leather pants and white tunic with her feet bare, and her daughter Emma who's comfortably sleeping against the Queen's front with her back facing Snow's as they laid on the cream colored couch. The Queen smiled smugly as she saw the blonde's mother entered the room and pulled Emma's slumbering form more closely against her front.

Snow thinks she's going to pop an aneurism right there and then.

"W-what—"

"Do shut up, Snow White. Can't you see Emma is sleeping?" the Queen snipped in a whisper as she held the sleeping blonde close with a protective arm around her back.

"I told you, Snow, now is not a good time," Regina said behind her with an exasperated sigh.

Snow turned around to face the mayor with a bewildered expression. "W-what… what's happening here, Regina? Why is my daughter being held by _her _?" Snow spluttered as she pointed a finger at the figure on the couch.

"I'm right here, you know. You can ask me," the Queen said in a bored tone. Emma must've mumbled something in her sleep because the Queen suddenly comforted her. "Hush now, darling. I'm here," she said in the softest voice that Snow never even heard from Regina.

Snow feels she's going to faint.

"Come with me to the kitchen and I'll make us some tea," Regina said as she grasped the shocked woman's arm. "Do you need anything?" she asked the Queen as she looked fondly at Emma's sleeping form.

"We're alright," the Queen answered as she pressed soft kisses on the blonde's golden mane.

Regina smiled softly at the scene before turning around and dragged the small woman into the kitchen. As Snow seated herself in one of the bar stools Regina prepared the kettle and grabbed some boxes that contains the bags of assorted flavored tea.

"Do you still prefer chamomile, Snow?" she softly asked the still distraught woman.

"Y-yes. Yes, chamomile please," Snow stuttered.

With a nod, Regina gathered two tea bags of chamomile tea and put them on two separate mugs. One the water on the kettle is ready she poured them on the mugs and let the tea bags settle. One she placed the mug in front of Snow she situated herself in one of the barstools across the pixie haired woman.

None of them spoke for a while. As Regina sipped her tea she watched the distraught woman in front of her. She's still looking a little pale but otherwise alright. And based on her slumped shoulders she knows the woman finally understood the situation.

"Since when had he been hurting her?" Snow asked in a broken whisper.

Regina took a deep breath then. It's not her place to say anything but Emma never asked her to lie to her mother. "Since he came back from the Underworld," she replied.

That snapped Snow back to attention as she raised her gaze to the woman across her. "What?" she rasped.

Regina just shrugged. "I'm not sure. But since he came back Emma has never been the same again. I didn't notice at first but there are times I find her hiding her bruises. When I asked her once she said it's because of her clumsiness." Regina heaved a sigh. "I should've known better."

"Do you…" Snow faltered as she took a deep breath. "Do you think he's done this before?"

Regina frowned. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I've seen some changes in Emma when she and Killian started dating. It was barely noticeable but it's still there. I thought it was because their relationship were still new and all so I never asked."

Regina did her best not to smack the woman in front of her for her obliviousness. "Snow—"

"It was none of my business!" the woman shrieked.

"And yet you managed to reveal a secret," Regina deadpanned.

"I was ten! And I thought we were past that?!"

"To me, yes. To the Queen, you still have a lot of work to do."

"Oh, for God's sake."

"Who, for the love of God, screamed like a banshee on the loose?" the Queen's irritated voice floated in the room as the said woman entered. "Emma is resting so please keep it down," she added as her gaze met Snow's. "Oh, it was you, then," she stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?!" Snow gasped, aghast.

"You do, dear," the Queen said as she passed Regina and headed straight to the fridge.

"I do not!" Snow insisted.

"Do keep it down, dear. It's not pleasurable to hear," the Queen sniffed as she closed the refrigerator. She's now holding two cups of blueberry flavored yogurt. Seeing Regina's fond smile as the woman took notice at what she was holding, the Queen smiled as she gathered two spoons. She squeezed Regina's shoulder fondly when she passed by.

"What was that all about?" Snow asked, her eyes wide in shock at the affectionate gesture of the Queen once the said woman was out of the kitchen.

"Nothing you should be concerned about," Regina said and waved her off.

"Regina—"

"We already had a mutual agreement," she cut her off, "And both of us are concerned with Emma so she's doing her best to be civil towards you or any of the Storybrooke's citizens."

"She just insulted me! And you call that being civil?!"

"Had she ripped your heart out?"

That stopped Snow from spurting out nonsensical rambles. "W-well… no."

"Had she incinerated you on the spot the moment you walked in?"

"…no"

"Then there's your answer," Regina said with a roll of her eyes.

"B-but—"

"Please bore someone else with your incessant whining. If the Queen hears your unpleasant ramblings one more time I won't stop her from anything she wanted to do with you." She glared at the woman. "Now tone it down. Emma has been through a rough situation last night and she needed the rest."

Snow huffed. "I still don't understand why Emma ran towards you for comfort instead of me. I'm her mother, for Pete's sake!"

"Because she knows you'll only give her the hope speech and all that true love crap that will only make her feel guilty," Regina snapped. "She already feels left out now that you're pregnant again and she needed someone to snap her back to attention and not to smother her. You should know by now that Emma doesn't like being coddled."

"B-but… But why you in the first place? She can go to Ruby. Or Lily!"

"Because she knows Miss Lucas will tell you since you two are close friends. And her friendship with Miss Page is rocky at best." Regina sighed. "And she didn't came to me, Snow. To the Queen. If I hadn't seen them together in my front porch last night I wouldn't even know what happened."

That must've done the trick because Snow suddenly deflates. "How bad was it?" she whispered as she wrapped her hands around the mug of her cooling tea.

Regina bit her lower lip momentarily before sighing. "She has a rather large bruise on her left eye, a handprint-shaped bruise on her neck, a few bruised ribs, and a broken wrist." Regina stopped speaking for a few seconds to keep the sob from coming out of her lips. "Me and Queenie over there tried to convince Emma to let us take her to the hospital to check if she's suffering from a possible concussion since she's been drowsy all night but she refused quite vehemently to the point she almost had a panic attack. So me and the Queen has been keeping tabs on her all night."

Snow is now gripping her mug quite forcefully as her face turned red in anger. Regina can sympathize. If Emma hadn't stopped her on time, she might've gone to the sheriff's station to give that handless wonder a piece of her wrath.

A chime from the small woman's phone echoed between the tense silence of the kitchen. One look at the message the woman suddenly had gone pale. "Shit."

"What—"

Before Regina can utter the question the front door suddenly burst open, almost breaking it off from its hinges. Then the figure of her fifteen year old son came to view and Regina suddenly stood up from her seat when she saw how Henry's face reddens with furious rage. But beneath all that rage was worry for his blonde mother.

"Where is she?" he asked as his mother stood in front of him.

"Sweetheart, you need to calm down," Regina placated her son as she gently grasped his shoulders. She can feel his body shaking.

As Henry looked at her, Regina can see tears forming in his eyes. "Where is she, Mom? Where's Ma?"

Regina shushed her son as she pulled him in a hug. "Your Ma is fine. She's resting in the den with the Queen. Now calm down first before you go see her. She's worried enough now as it is."

The boy nodded as he rested his head on his mother's shoulder. Regina helped him calm down by gently stroking his back up and down. When his breath slows down that's where she released him from the hug, only to gasp out loud when she saw how badly bruised his right hand was.

"Henry!" she worriedly exclaimed as she took the boy's hand in hers to examine the bruise.

"He deserves it," Henry said through gritted teeth.

"I'll go get some ice," Snow said from behind her. A few moments later Snow is carrying a clean towel with ice in it that Regina took to press it against the boy's injury. Henry let out a hiss at the contact. "Did you get him good?" Snow asked much to Regina's astonishment.

"Snow!" Regina gasped.

But Henry just smirked at his grandmother. "A good crack on his jaw and cheek with a strong knee in the nuts," he said proudly.

Regina's eyes widens at that. "Henry!"

"Very good, my boy," Snow smirked with a giddy clap.

Regina doesn't want to admit it but the way Snow acts at the news she's beginning to worry, and slightly scaring the hell out of her, but still.

"Hey, what's with all this— Henry!" Emma gasped as she took quick strides to get closer to the boy even though her bruised ribs are protesting on the sudden act. "What happened to your hand?" she asked, worry clouding her beautiful sea green eyes.

"I'm fine, Ma. It'll heal," he mumbled as he took a closer look to his blonde mother's appearance. "I'm sorry for my language, Moms, but you look like shit."

"What do you think how I feel?" Emma deadpanned.

Henry winced apologetically. "Right. Sorry, Ma."

Emma shook her head. "None of that. Let's go to the den and take a seat," she said as she ushered her son into the den in slow steps with Snow and Regina trailing behind them.

"What did you do, boy?" the Queen asked as she too saw the bruise on Henry's hand.

The boy shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I got myself a new punching bag."

The Queen just raised an eyebrow at the boy before gently grasping his hand with her own. She hoverd her hand above the bruise until a crimson smoke emanated from her palm and wrapped itself around the bruised hand. A few moments later the smoke cleared and Henry's hand is as good as new.

Henry looked at his now healed hand with awe. "Wow. It looks like nothing happened. Thanks, Mom!"

The Queen just smiled sweetly at the boy then kissed him on the forehead. Ever since Regina shared the lightness in her dark heart and apologized to Henry profusely for her previous actions since she came to town and had proven herself somewhat worthy of his trust, he had started calling her Mom again. Making her heart almost burst out from her chest. "You're welcome, my prince." She ruffled his hair affectionately. "No more punching faces for you, young man. Let the adults do all the action. Now, up you go and do your homework."

"But, Mom—"

"Listen to your mother, Henry. We'll share the other information with you once you're done with your school work," Regina interjected.

"We don't want to distract you from your education since you're already distracted now as it is," Emma added.

"I really hate it when you guys started ganging up on me," Henry mumbled with a pout.

The Queen clucked her tongue as she pushed the boy towards the door. "We're not ganging up on you, son. We're just worried since all this chaos has been preventing you from focusing on your education. We hope you understand that."

"I know," Henry sighed.

"We'll keep you posted. We promise."

With a dejected nod, Henry stalked his way up the stairs and to his room, leaving the women in the den with uncomfortable silence. In the end, Snow was the first one to snap.

"What are we going to do now?" Snow asked as she glanced at her daughter that is now sitting between the mayor and the Queen.

"Is killing him out of the cards yet?" the Queen asked in a bored tone.

"No one is killing anyone, alright. Just leave it," Emma said with a sigh.

"Leave it? What do you mean 'just leave it'?! Don't you see what that poor excuse of a man has been doing to you?!" The Queen was livid.

"I just don't want to bother anyone with my problems," Emma mumbles.

Regina reached out to touch the blonde's hand with hers. "Emma, you know you will never be a bother to us, right?" she said as she gently caressed the bandage that held the woman's broken wrist with the tip of her index finger.

"Still, it's my problem to fix. You shouldn't be getting stuck in the middle of my personal drama," Emma argued.

"If you getting this battered up to the point you can't even stand up on your own, it's our business," the Queen snapped. "I should've ripped his heart out then crushed it when I had the chance," she mumbled irritatedly to herself.

With a slight smile on her lips, Emma grasped the woman's soft hand against her own and gently squeezed it. "I haven't thanked you from saving me last night," she whispered.

The Queen just waved her off to hide the blush that's slowly forming on her cheeks. "I was just passing by when I saw what happened. And I know Regina will undoubtedly strangle me if she finds out I didn't do anything to help you."

Regina inelegantly snorted at that. "Damn right," she muttered under her breath that didn't go unheard by the blonde.

That made Emma smile. "Still," Emma insisted as she squeezed her hand again. "Thank you."

Instead of letting Emma's hand go like what her mind was commanding her to do, she flipped her hand and entwined their fingers together without even glancing at the woman. The act didn't go unnoticed by the pixie haired woman that's just quietly sitting in the loveseat.

Snow knows there's something going on between the three women. Something neither the three of them even notices. But whatever that is, she hopes it will be good, if not better, for her daughter. Emma has already been through so much and she wishes she could do something more, something she can provide as her mother. But she missed so much of her daughter's life that she doesn't even know where to start. Emma hasn't opened herself towards her mother, even when she was still pre-curse Mary Margaret Blanchard. Emma is a closed-off person with a mile wide walls that she surrounds herself with and only very few people were lucky enough to break through it to get to know the real Emma Swan. Unfortunately for Snow, she's not one of those people Emma trusts implicitly.

It hurts her to know that Emma trusts Regina—and now the Queen—more than her own mother.

"You should stay here for the meantime," they heard Regina said as she kept her gaze down on Emma's bandaged wrist.

"She's right," the Queen agrees. "You need someone to look after you."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself," Emma grumbles.

"Your bruises and broken wrist says otherwise, my dear," the Queen countered. "And with your bruised ribs, you're not fit to go to work either."

"Unless you let us take you to the hospital for a proper checkup on your bruises," Regina adds.

"I'm fine. No need to go to the hospital. Jeez! And I can go to work. There's nothing much to work around anyway besides those reports," Emma argued.

"And how can you write those reports manually if your dominant hand is incapable because of your broken wrist?"

"I can still go to work," Emma stubbornly huffs.

The Queen looked at the quiet pixie haired woman with a withering glare. "She get that stubbornness from you," she accused with a well-manicured finger pointed at her.

Snow just raised her hand in mock surrender while rolling her eyes.

"Wait! How come you get to heal Henry's broken hand but not mine?" Emma suddenly asked with a whine as she look alternately at the women sitting on her either sides.

Regina and the Queen looked at each other. One knowing look from each other they immediately knew what the other was thinking. Seeing this, Emma groaned. That look is not good.

"Let's go to the hospital to get you properly checked out," Regina said.

"Then, and only then, will we heal you," the Queen added with a smirk.

Emma only groaned again. If she wanted to go to work without her injuries getting in the way, she might as well heed the queens' wishes. It was really disturbing at how Emma was tightly wrapped around their little finger. And whether Emma admits it or not, she sort of likes it, embarrassingly so.

Great. Just great.


	2. Chapter Two

There isn't any more lonely feeling than arriving at your own empty house. Even though Emma doesn't want to go back to this place she forced herself to call as home, she doesn't even have anywhere else to go to. Even though Regina insists that she's welcome anytime at the mayoral mansion, Emma didn't want to press her luck. That weekend when she stayed there after the events of a rum-induced Killian beating her to a pulp at the deck of the Jolly Roger because of a little misunderstanding was already too much because the queens and their son did nothing but nurture her back to health after finding out that she's already underweight because she's been skipping meals. After Regina and the Queen healed her injuries with Dr. Whale's consent Emma got a considerable amount of lecture from Regina about her health and she couldn't do anything but listen as she munchies on a grilled cheese sandwich the Queen made. With Henry's prompting and puppy dog look Emma's already immunized with, she stayed at the mansion for the rest of the weekend just to appease the kid and the split queens.

But everything has its limits and Emma didn't want to overstay her welcome so she decided to go home.

Oh, what a big mistake that decision was.

With a heavy sigh, she dragged her way inside the house with her bags of groceries. Inside feels so cold and empty that Emma actually shivered with mixed emotions and the sudden urge to cry. Shaking her head so she can keep her emotions in check, she took the groceries to the kitchen before firing up the central heating. Snow is falling steadily outside with a bitter cold wind and Emma will literally turn into a human icicle if she didn't get herself warm soon. Besides, she has a lot to do so she better get moving before she get back to work the following day.

She was in the middle of pulling Killian's trunk full of his possessions into the living room when her phone suddenly rang. Wiping the few drops of sweat on her forehead, she answered the call without looking at the caller ID. One she regretted instantly.

"Where the hell are you, Swan?" Regina's irritated voice filtered on the speaker.

"Which Regina are you?" she asked instead. The small growl she heard on the other line confirmed her that she's talking to the mayor.

"Don't play coy with me, Swan. Now where are you?" Regina asked again with a low growl.

Emma gulped. She should've left a note before she left the house. "I'm uh… I'm in my house," she replied.

"And what, pray tell, are you doing back here?" Regina asked as she appeared behind Emma in a plume of purple smoke.

Emma literally jumped and yelped in surprise when Regina is suddenly standing behind her, her legs colliding with Killian's trunk that caused her to land on her ass on the floor.

"Ow! What the fu— Regina! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Emma shrieked as she pressed her palm against her heaving chest. She was really startled at Regina's surprise entrance that she almost peed in her pants, no joke.

Regina just gave her a narrowed look, her right hand perched on her waist and her four inch black Prada heels is tapping impatiently on the floorboards. "Well?" the woman asked impatiently, her eyes still glaring daggers at Emma.

Emma sighed as she used the trunk for support to stand up. "I need to clean this place up," she said lamely as she pointed the trunk. "And get Killian's possessions out of the house before nightfall."

"Then why didn't you wait for me? I could have helped you."

"It's not much work, really. That's literally all his things and some leather jackets," Emma shrugged.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose before letting out a sigh. "At least leave some note or something. Queenie almost gave me an aneurism when she called me in the office frantically saying you're not in the house when she came back from Zelena's farmhouse."

Emma hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry." It was really not her intention to make the women worry. She just wanted to get everything done so that she could live her normal life again, or as normal as it could get when you're leaving in a magical hidden town filled with fairytale characters.

"Hey," Regina whispered as she gently tilted Emma's head up with a finger under her chin so she can see those beautiful sea-green eyes she loves to see. "I'm sorry if I came here with guns blazing but you made us worry. If you texted me or left a single note back in the house we would've understand."

"I know," Emma sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "In my haste to go here and get everything done so I can get rid of him for good that I forgot. I just want everything to be over so I can start again. I'm sorry if I made you guys worry."

Regina just tsked and pulled the forlorn woman towards her and engulfed her in an embrace. Emma sighed as she let herself melt into the woman's touch.

It's really fascinating how she can differentiate the hugs between Regina and the Queen. Regina's hugs were all soft and gentle as if you're her most prized possession that needs to be taken care of while the Queen's was all sweet but possessive as if she doesn't want to share you with anybody else. But both hugs bring comfort to Emma and she's willing to take what she could get.

That's what you get for falling in love with the Mayor and the Queen.

Well, they're really the same person but you get the gist.

"Are you done or is there something you still need to do?" Regina asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Emma unconsciously let out a small purr when Regina suddenly raked her blunt nails on her scalp. "I just had to put his trunk out front so Smee can pick it up and take it back to the Jolly Roger. I still have to put Killian's leather jackets in a bag or something. They are still scattered all over the bed," she mumbled against the brunette's shoulder.

"You can put those atrocities in a garbage bag," Regina said with a small smirk on her lips.

Emma chuckled at that. "And I need a new bed," she added. Just looking on that bed makes her think about those unpleasant memories that took place. Memories she'd rather forget.

"If you want to set the thing on fire just call me or Queenie," Regina said with a laugh that Emma can't help but join in.

With one last squeeze on Regina's middle, Emma slowly entangled herself away from the soft, warm body that she wanted to hold all day long and brought her attention back to the task at hand. The sooner she get his things out of the house the better.

And, with Regina being with her in these kind of situations such as simply putting her ex's things away, somehow lighten up her mellow mood.

"I see you picked up some groceries," Regina stated in a monotone voice from the kitchen when Emma entered the house after talking to Smee who came to gather Hook's possessions.

Emma stood frozen in the entryway to the kitchen as she look wide eye at Regina who's busy rummaging through the grocery bags.

"Were you also not going to tell us that you're not coming back to the mansion?" Regina asked in the same tone that made Emma shift awkwardly from where she was standing.

She's really screwed.

"Why is there so much tension in the room? What's going on?" the Queen's voice floated from the living room.

Neither of the women moved from their position. Emma keeps shifting from foot to foot and Regina keep her cold expression directed at the blonde when the Queen neared the kitchen.

"Care to explain?" the Queen asked again when she saw the growing uncomfortable tension between the two women. When she noticed the grocery bags on the counter that's when she understood the situation. "Oh."

Emma bit her lower lip so hard to the point she tastes her own blood when she heard the disappointment on the queen's voice. There's no way for her to get out of this. She royally screwed up.

"I—" she tried to say but the mayor was gone in a puff of purple smoke, leaving her and the Queen staring at the space where the brunette was standing moments ago.

"What were you thinking?" the Queen asked with a small shake of her head.

"I really don't know," Emma said desperately. She thought this was a better idea. "I've been staying in the mansion long enough that I think it's time for me to come back here. Besides, I'm getting better now."

But the Queen shook her head. "You and I both know that's not the main reason why you left, Miss Swan. Now spill it out."

Emma just stared at the Queen for several moments, her mind couldn't manage to think any reasonable excuse to appease the woman. In the end, she hung her head to hide her furiously blushing face full of shame.

"Emma," the Queen whispered gently as she approached the woman. "Can you please tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, darling?"

Emma winced as her not so pleasurable memories from her time at the foster care came to mind. She doesn't need that kind of memory at the moment, thank you very much. But with the Queen being this close and gentle to her it's really hard to ignore these feelings she tried so hard to hide.

"I just thought…" Emma huffed as she couldn't get the words out. "I've stayed with you guys the whole weekend and I thought you might want your space back." That was really lame, literally. She wouldn't fault the Queen if she incinerated her on the spot for such feeble excuse. She's still not ready to reveal her true feelings just yet; everything with Killian was still very fresh to her. She wanted to take a break from everything, even if it means being not close to the split queens even though her heart tells her to stay close to them and let them do whatever they think what's best for her. But she's so broken right now and being away from them is the better option for her in the meantime.

"How many times do we have to say that you are not, and will never be a bother to us, Miss Swan?" the Queen said in her best firm but soft tone as she gently grasped the blonde's shoulders. She knows where her insecurities lies and she did her best to swallow the lump that formed down her throat.

Emma has explained to her and her twin that she never blamed them for being in the foster system in the first place. It was her parents' decision to shove her into that wardrobe even though they weren't sure where it would take Emma. Yes, it was Regina's decision to cast the curse but that doesn't mean they have to give her up just because a prophecy predicted by an untrustworthy imp said so. Snow White and Prince Charming have so many choices, choices where they didn't have to give up baby Emma to fend for herself if they are so adamant that they never wanted to give her up in the first place, but they chose to do the easy way. They trusted the single most person they shouldn't have trusted in the beginning, and up until that point they are still repairing the damage they had done to their daughter. They are getting along, somehow. They worry like a typical parents whenever Emma was in trouble or injured or just plain moody because of her period. But that's just about it.

And Emma's point? They just cast the curse to get their revenge, they didn't shove her into that wardrobe, it's not their fault when she ended up in the system, and it's certainly not them who made her life like a living hell while she was still in the system. So no, Emma never blames them. It was her parents' fault and theirs alone.

But that didn't stop the split queens from worrying, especially when Emma's insecurities rear its ugly head. They tried so hard to reassure the blonde that it was okay for them to have the woman around, more okay than it probably should. Ever since she and her twin came to the same conclusion that what they feel for the savior was more than what it should be for a friend. No, this has love written all over the place and for once they didn't denied it to themselves. Unfortunately for the mayor, the Queen didn't like to share, that's the understatement of the century, but came to the mutual agreement to let Emma decide when it was time. The savior's attraction towards them had not gone unnoticed and the Queen was preening with obvious excitement at the fact. She was ready to pounce and take what was rightfully hers but what she saw at the docks that evening changed her plans. The blonde is vulnerable and insecure as of the moment and she didn't want to scare her to the point she flees out of town and out of their lives. She already lost Daniel, she wouldn't bear it if she loses the blonde, too.

Even though patience is not her strong suit, she's willing to wait. Emma was worth it, no matter how much the blonde denies that.

When she heard no response from the blonde the Queen sighed and she passed by the blonde and gathered up the groceries. "Come along, Miss Swan. Let's go home," she resigned and grasped her wrist.

Before the blonde can even protest, they were surrounded by a cloud of crimson smoke.


	3. Chapter Three

Emma silently stared at the ceiling as she let the sound of tick-tocking from the clock consume her senses. She's once again on the guestroom bed at the mayoral mansion when the Queen took her back from her own house. Dinner with the queens and the kid were tense and none of them spoke even after finishing dinner and taking away all the leftovers and washing the dishes. She understood why the mayor didn't want to talk to her, let alone notice her presence, so she kept quiet and did what she usually does from the first time she stayed there. She's really tired after all that moving of Killian's possessions out of her house but her mind keeps running a mile a minute, making sleep an impossible task to achieve.

With a sigh, she turned to her side, her back facing the door. She wanted to apologize to Regina for making her worry and for not telling her about her plan of not going back to the mansion. But the way the brunette avoids her makes it an impossible task to make. So she's giving the woman her space. She learned early on that it aggravates Regina more if she's being pushed into something she clearly doesn't want to acknowledge as of yet.

The twinkling lights filtering from the glass window caught Emma's attention. Slowly standing up from the warm bed she made her way towards the window to see it. Right across the street were houses that's already decorated with Christmas decorations, a sign that the holidays are fast approaching. There are still some houses that's not decorated as of yet, including the mansion since all of them are still busy with work but planned on doing it the following week, but it's a beautiful sight with thin sheets of white snow covering the streets. It looks like they are having a white Christmas this year.

She was so busy watching those twinkling lights from the houses across the street that she hadn't noticed the door of the guestroom opening and a figure slowly entered. She was startled when slender arms circled her waist from behind and a warm body was gently pressed against her back. When she found out that it was only Regina she immediately relaxed and let her body melted against the woman's front. Reaching up she ran her hand through short brunette locks and immediately confirmed that it was the mayor who was holding her. Letting go of that short silky locks Emma held the woman's arm and pulled her firmly until the brunette rested her chin against Emma's shoulder. They just stood there watching the dancing lights in companionable silence.

Fortunately for Emma, Regina was the one who broke the silence first, because she really doesn't know where to start.

"I'm sorry if I overreacted earlier," the brunette whispered as she nuzzled her nose against the woman's neck.

"It's okay," Emma breathed out with a soft gasp as she tilted her head to the side to give the woman further access on her neck. "You were entitled to get upset with me since I didn't let you know what my plans were."

"No, it's not," Regina sighed as she held the blonde tighter against her front. "It was out of line. You're a grown woman and you decide what you wanted to do without asking for permission."

Emma gently shook her head and let herself turn around to face the other woman without breaking their embrace. "I still made you worry because I left without any explanation why or where I was going. And that's not alright. I'm happy and grateful you let me stay here even though I'm already healed and ready for work but it was not okay for me to make that kind of decision out of thin air and without informing you. The last thing I wanted to do was make you upset but I still did and I'm sorry."

Regina sighed out a small laugh at the woman's ramble. She then lifted up her hands to gently caress the woman's cheeks. "Let's just call this quits and settle down for the night, alright dear?"

Emma bit her lip to stop the wide smile from forming then nodded her head in agreement. Her eyes fluttered closed when the woman delivered a soft chaste kiss on her cheek before pulling away from her then guided them towards the bed. When she saw Regina situated herself comfortably on the bed after removing her silk robe. Emma couldn't stop the rapid beating of her heart after seeing the woman's sleepwear. It was a white lace negligee that barely reached her thighs and it made Emma's mouth water. She was so used to seeing Regina wearing silk pajamas when she visits at the mansion early in the morning carrying freshly brewed coffee from Granny's but she never saw the woman wear this kind of sleepwear. She didn't even thought the woman owns that kind of clothing. So it was really a shock and a total turn on.

"Emma?"

Is that—? No, it's— Yep, Regina was definitely smirking. So Emma's subtle look was not so subtle at all. And seeing that smug look made Emma realize that Regina wore that clothing on purpose_. I'm screwed!_

With a deep breath, Emma slowly stepped towards the bed. She can feel her palms sweating and her heart racing. She kept telling herself that this was nothing. That Regina was only there to apologize then sleep. That she was just being there for Emma. That's it, nothing more.

But all of those thoughts went out the window the moment Regina sat up on her knees and unceremoniously pulled Emma down the bed until she was laying on top of the brunette, their lips only centimeters away from each other. With Regina's hands grasping the straps of her tank top and legs tightly wrapped around her thighs, there's nothing Emma could do to stand up because it looks like Regina was not going to let her go anytime soon.

"Regina?"

"I've been wanting to do that in ages," the brunette breathed out as she nuzzled Emma's nose with hers before brushing her lips against it.

"Oh, God," Emma moaned and shut her eyes close. She can feel the woman's heat coming between her thighs and Emma's body nearly visibly shook as she kept herself from thrusting on the woman's warm centre.

Regina released her grasp on the woman's tank top only for it to travel up until she's cupping her cheeks. "Open your eyes for me, darling," she whispered as pads of her thumbs gently circled the woman's blushing cheeks. "Can you please look at me? I want to see your eyes, my love."

That had Emma opening her eyes wide as she stared at the woman beneath her. The moment she stared on those beautiful brown eyes filled with so much love she felt the air being sucked out of her lungs. That's when she realized that Regina has been giving her that look before. She just never bothered to notice because she's been so scared and insecure that the woman won't reciprocate her feelings, the reason why she ran into the arms of Killian Jones; a decision she now regrets dearly.

"I don't want you to choose," Regina whispered as tears formed at the corners of her eyes, "Between me and her. But if it comes—"

"No," Emma cut her off with a shake of her head, knowing where this conversation was going.

"Emma—"

The blonde cut her off again, but this time with a kiss. It was just a gentle press, none of them even moved to escalate the kiss. Regina was staring wide eyed at Emma as their lips remains pressed together. But when she finally decided to move and to properly kiss Emma, the blonde slowly moved away then pressed her forehead against the brunette's.

"Is it selfish of me to say that I choose the both of you?" Emma rasped out as she kept her forehead pressed against Regina's, her eyes tightly shut. "That I want you both in my life?"

Breath hitching, Regina stared at the woman above her as her mind still processes what the blonde had just said. When she finally understood what the blonde her eyes widen. _Could it be…_

"You love us. _Both_ of us," Regina whispered, blinking rapidly.

Emma bit her lip before shyly nodding then let her face settle on the brunette's neck. She didn't know what to say next. It seems like words had finally left her lips and her mind couldn't conjure coherent thoughts. She can feel the rapid beating of her heart and the blood pumping on her ears. It's finally out in the open, and now she's afraid of what Regina's reaction might be. They both know the Queen's jealousy and possessive streak so they are treading on dangerous waters here.

She doesn't want to choose between the two of them, because even though they are two different individuals, they are still the same person, they are still both Regina; the same Regina she fell in love with since that incident on the mines where Regina was ready to sacrifice herself to save the town and all the people in it, including Henry and their family. And when Regina decided to split herself so she can get rid of her dark side and get her happy ending without her past weighing down her shoulders, Emma was against it. She had loved Regina despite her flaws and imperfections, because that's what had made her the woman she is today. But in the end it is still Regina's decision to make. Emma had seen how the woman struggled within herself after losing Robin, so she let it happen. All Emma did in that rooftop in New York was watch as the brunette injected that serum on her arm and be ready to assist when needed. Inside it hurts to see her evil self vanish into ashes when Regina crushed her heart. But if that makes Regina happy who is Emma to take that away from her. That's all had Emma wanted for Regina, even if it wasn't her that made the woman feel that way.

But then, there's Hook, who came back without further explanation, and Emma couldn't stop herself from falling back into the habit of shrugging off the very thing that made her draw back and became the shell of herself. Until that moment she still couldn't figure out why she did all the things she did for someone who did nothing but made her feel so small and unimportant. Ever since Regina's evil half made herself known all she ever did was show Emma what kind of person Killian Jones really was.

The very first time it happened, Emma shrugged it off because it was just an "accident", accident that became more frequent as the relationship went on. Looking at it in present perspective, Emma realized that everything changed so much. She became so depended on Killian that she hadn't noticed everything has gone from bad to worse. Especially after what happened in Camelot, then in the Underworld. Even though she knows in her heart that it longs and yearns for Regina, with Robin still on the way, Emma choose the safe side even though the toxicity was already too much. Then there's this pressure coming from her parents with all that hope speeches and true love crap; it's all too much to take in. So she kept her distance away from the alluring woman even if it means her heart breaking along the way.

When the Queen outright shows her feelings for Emma when she accepted the fact that there's nothing she can do to take over the town for her own selfish reasons, she didn't know if it helped her current situation or only made it worse. The Queen never fails to show her affections towards Emma, especially when Hook was around. At the time, that's where everything went downhill. Killian's jealousy spiked through the roof and Emma took the brunt of it. And that night on the docks where the Queen showed up behind Hook to knock him unconscious, that's where Emma broke down.

Oh, how horrible her life has become for the decisions she thought was best for her.

She didn't know she was crying until she heard Regina whispering comforting words against her ear whilst running her palm gently across her back, her other hand massaging her scalp to help her calm down. Emma then realized that she was gripping Regina's nightgown so tightly that she's almost ripping it from the brunette's body.

The hushed whispers of_"Hush now, darling." "It's okay. I'm here." "I love you." _only made Emma's sobs go harder, but Regina was ready to console her. She didn't know how the woman had maneuvered them around the bed until both of them are positioned in the middle but Emma soon realized she didn't care. In that moment all that matters to her was Regina wrapping her arms around her, lulling her to sleep. Emma's own sobs of_"I'm sorry." "I love you." "Please, don't leave me." "Choose me." _were her mantra until exhaustion took over and pulled her into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

"She wants the both of us," Regina said as she felt the familiar hum of magic in the air. She didn't dare to turn around, she kept her gaze on her apple orchard below.

"I figured as much," the Queen sighed as she comfortably seated herself on the cream colored sofa. "And you're not so fond of the idea, I take it."

Good thing Regina remained gazing blankly at the scenery below so the Queen couldn't see the blush rising on her cheeks. Ever since the blonde's revelation that she wanted both Reginas in her life, the mayor couldn't stop those inappropriate thoughts forming in her mind. To be honest, it doesn't bother her that she has to share Emma with the Queen; it actually excites her.

Imagining two pairs of hands mapping her naked body in the middle of undulated passion sent shivers down the mayor's spine, one that didn't go unnoticed by her other half.

With a wicked smirk, the Queen quietly stood up from her seat to approach the mayor who's still busy staring outside. When she reached the woman, she slowly slid her arm around her waist then fully pressed her entire front against the woman's back. Releasing a seductive moan after feeling her other half's warm body melting against hers the Queen pulled her tightly, her hand traveled up until she reached her right breast as her other hand gripped the mayor's hip. She began toying with Regina's breast until she can feel the woman's nipple pressing against the crisp white shirt and bra cups, making Regina let out an involuntary moan.

"I must admit, having you and the savior at the same time didn't come in the forefront of my mind," the Queen husked then nipped the woman's earlobe. "Oh, but what a great idea. I can't seem to stop myself from picturing Emma lying on your bed with her legs spread wide open for me whilst I thrust my cock deep inside that tight pussy, while you are busy riding that beautiful face. Oh, what a beautiful image of us three whilst giving in the throes of passion. Don't you agree, my dear?"

All Regina could do at that moment was moan her agreement as she let the Queen map her body. She can't believe she's getting this worked up just by mere words and sensual caresses by her other half, no less. She bit her lip to stifle a loud moan when the Queen licked the skin just behind her ear that almost had her knees buckling. It was no surprise that the Queen knows her most sensitive spots, they are the same person, after all.

The soft chime coming from Regina's cellphone momentarily lifted Regina from her lustful haze. Without stopping the Queen from her ministrations on her body the mayor pulled the mobile out of her blazer pocket. She stopped the woman behind her when she saw an incoming message from their son.

**Henry:** _Hook escaped from station. He's after Ma. They're at the docks. HELP!_

Magically fixing their appearance, Regina tightly grasped the Queen's arm before transporting them to the docks in a cloud of purple smoke.

———————————————

When Emma came back from unconsciousness, a splitting headache was the very first thing she felt making her blurt out a couple of profanities.

"For a beautiful woman like you, you definitely curse like a sailor," a sultry voice said from a corner. Based on the low timbre of it Emma's certain it's the Queen.

"Forgive me for blurting out an extreme lines of profanities, Your Majesty. But I have a worse case of splitting headache and all I can think of as of the moment was let it out through words," Emma huffed out sarcastically as she cradled her head in her hand. When she felt a gauze on her forehead that's when she remembered where she got that injury in the first place. "Hook," she said through gritted teeth.

"Don't touch it," the Queen said as she pushed aside the blonde's hand. "The stitch is still a little tender so you have to be careful." She gently caressed the woman's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a drill is digging a hole into my skull," Emma deadpanned.

The Queen tsked. "Now, now, no need to be sarcastic with me. I just asked because you made us worry." She playfully pinched the blonde's cheek before lightly kissing it.

Emma sighed as she leaned in to rest the uninjured side of her head on the queen's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Everything was too much to take in all at once," she apologized.

The Queen gently ran her hand through blonde locks and kissed the side of her head. "What happened?"

The blonde shrugged then taking a deep breath. "It was really all of the sudden. One moment I was looking into this shop for a Christmas gift for you and Regina then the next thing I know there's Hook in front of me and just struck me in the head using his hook. I saw stars for a moment but not totally knocked out. I was so dizzy and everything doesn't make any sense but I know I was being dragged somewhere. When I heard the distinct noise coming from the ocean waves that's when I realized that he has taken me to the docks." Emma laughed bitterly. "It seems like he stole a magic bean back in Tiny's garden and was planning on leaving this realm with me in tow."

It really scared her to death when she found out about Killian's plan. When she thought the man looked horrible when they were still together, it was nothing compared to the state he was when he decided to kidnap her and take her to some unknown realm where she would never see her family again. The way his eyes never seem to meet her gaze, it was so unfocused and bloodshot and he was muttering something she can't decipher, and he has this manic streak that sends unpleasant shivers down her spine. He even tried to kiss her several times just so he can prove to her that he was her "true love" and no one else's, but she fought back and gave everything she has despite the dizziness and pain she was feeling. It was frightening.

The bed dipped from the other side and Emma realized the presence of the mayor without even looking up. She let out a shaky sigh when she felt Regina snaked her arm around her waist and her chin resting against the blonde's shoulder.

"Does your head hurt still?" Regina asked, worry lacing her tone.

"Yeah, but it's bearable," Emma muttered. It was a total lie and the three of them knows it.

"It's time for you to take your meds anyway," the mayor said as she pulled away.

Emma immediately missed the contact. But the woman was not gone for long. Only a few seconds have passed then the woman was back at her side again, a glass of water and two tablets of medicine on either hands. Emma gratefully accepted the offered medication, tossing the tablets into her mouth then drinking a sip of water to wash them down her throat. Taking the glass Regina placed it back on the nightstand before taking her place back beside the blonde woman again.

"How did you know where I was?" Emma asked after a long moment of silence.

"Henry," the queens said in unison.

"He said he was in the area with Violet when they heard a man scream. They went to investigate and when they saw you being manhandled by the pirate he immediately contacted us," Regina explained.

"And we were right on time because he almost stabbed you with a hunting knife," the Queen added. She felt the woman shiver so she wrapped her arm around her.

"How did he got out anyway?" she asked.

"It appears that Leroy was busy cleaning at the station when Smee entered the premises and knocked him unconscious using the baseball bat he saw in one of the supply closets."

"And Killian directed him to use the cell's spare key that's hidden in one of the drawers on my desk," Emma finished with a disgruntled sigh.

"Apparently so," the Queen muttered.

"And my dad? Where was he?"

"He was helping Mrs. Pots getting her cat Duchess down from her neighbor's tree," Regina said.

"And how long was I out?"

"Just a couple of hours."

"And Hook?"

"He won't bother you, us, anymore," the Queen said grimly.

That made Emma raise her head from its comfortable position on the woman's shoulder. "Whatever do you mean?"

Regina watched her other half stiffen, her eyes firmly staring at the wall in front of her. They had promised to Emma, Henry, and even to themselves that they are not taking another man's life just because they can. But the situation with Emma was different. At the time they absolutely have to because if not then they wouldn't have the blonde in their arms in that moment. Regina didn't even flinched when the Queen took the man's heart and crushed it like nobody else's business. The scene was disconcerting but at the same time arousing and Regina mentally smacked herself on the head because she shouldn't be feeling that way right in the middle of a drastic situation.

Sometimes they have to make a choice no matter how devastating the outcome.

The lack of response from the queen and the mayor confirmed Emma's initial thought. And surprisingly she couldn't feel any single ounce of remorse from the pirate's untimely demise from the hands of the Evil Queen. She really did care for Killian that's why she gave him a chance to be part of her life. But then she also realized that she really didn't know the man afterall. She can't believe she let herself get dragged down the rabbit hole by the man she had once came to care about. Because of her fear of being alone and the pressure coming from her mother's incessant urge for her to find her "happy ending" she let herself turn a blind eye and pretend that everything was fine. After all, when the only person who you were pining for loves somebody else, the easiest choice was to take the easy way. Killian was a safe choice, no matter how unhealthy that was, because she let herself believe that she'll never have the person she wants. Regina Mills is an epitome of beauty and strength, while Emma is just a simple orphan girl without so much to offer. So Emma kept her feelings to herself, even though it's getting harder to contain whenever she sees the woman on a daily basis.

When she talked about it to Archie during one of their sessions—she started setting appointments after slowly realizing the toxicity of her relationship with Killian—she started talking about her doubts, fears, pressure from the nonstop expectations from her parents and citizens of Storybrooke, and her feelings for Regina, everything just exploded.

_"You've been hurting your whole life, Emma. Do you think maybe it's time to let all those negative thoughts out of your system and just enjoy life?"_

_"Easy for you to say," Emma sarcastically snorted._

_Archie just gave the blonde woman a soft smile. "It's never easy. All I'm telling you is do it onetep at a time. Keeping all those feelings bottled up will only result to destruction."_

_"I'm used to it," Emma stubbornly huffs as she pulled her feet up on the sofa then hugged her knees against her chest._

_Archie couldn't help but look sympathetically ay Emma. "Just because you're used to the pain doesn't mean you deserve it."_

He was right. She doesn't deserve all those pain she'd been through. But the habit of bottling everything thing inside was not easy to come off with. So, like what Archie had said, she's doing everything one step at a time. And with the queens and Henry's help, guidance, and support, Emma's certain she'll make it through this ordeal and be the best version of herself for her family.

———————————————

They finished decorating the entire mansion with Christmas decor just a week before Christmas. The queens won't admit it, but Emma and Henry knows they used magic to arrange each and every decorations all throughout the house, aside from the Christmas tree because Henry wanted to do the decorating himself.

When everything was done, Emma decided to have a bath since it's been forever since she had one. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, the Queen practically dragged Emma out of the room, making Regina and Henry roll their eyes for the Queen's obvious excitement.

"I don't know how you guys put up with her," Henry sighed.

"I don't understand it either," Regina said as she gathered up the empty mugs from the coffee table.

"How so? She's you," Henry pointed out.

"Son, even though we are the same person, there are some things about her that I don't know about. Yes, I know how she sometimes think since most of the time I can see it from her body language. But most of the time what she thinks or does came as a surprise," Regina shrugged. "Besides, when it comes to Emma, no one knows what the hell she was thinking."

Henry smirked. "Ma got the both of you wrapped around her little finger," he snickered.

Regina cleared her throat so she can hide the light blush on her cheeks. "Well, it seems we both have this undeniable weakness when it comes to her," she shyly admitted. "I'm just glad you're not uncomfortable of our rather… unexpected relationship." She bit her lip.

"Eh," the boy shrugged as he stood up and stretched his arms up. "You and the Queen loves Ma, Ma loves the both of you. Who am I to question love?" He chortled. "And admit it, you're enjoying seeing Grams having an aneurism or on the verge of fainting whenever she sees Ma with the two of you."

The mayor chuckled at that. "I'm not even going to deny that."

With a soft sigh, Henry wrapped his arm around the mayor's shoulder. "I'm glad to see you this happy. You and the Queen deserve it."

Regina smiled softly at that.

"I have one concern, though," Henry added.

The smile on Regina's lips slightly faltered. "What is that, sweetheart?" she questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"Does the Queen has other names? Or are we going to start her calling "Queenie" like Ma does? Trust me, it's a cute name but I don't think Mom no. 2 likes that. Leroy started calling her that yesterday and he unfortunately placed himself at the receiving end of her fireball."

Regina breathed out a sigh of relief at his words then chuckling. "I am not sure. We haven't discussed it yet. Maybe one of these days I'll ask her. And she doesn't want to admit it, but she likes it when Emma calls her that."

Henry guffawed at that. "Like I said; Ma got you both tightly wrapped around her little finger. And I think Ma likes it when either of you spoil her rotten."

"It's because she deserves it," Regina said as she fondly tapped the boy's cheek. "You're okay with that, aren't you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? She deserves that and more. Besides, you and Mom no. 2 spoil me in your own way and you guys give me all the attention I need. Who am I to complain?" He shrugged.

Regina's lips wobbled as she looked lovingly at her son. "You're growing up so fast. You're not my little prince anymore."

"Mom," the boy huffs, "I'm still your prince. I'm just not little anymore," he pointed out. He was startled when his cellphone beeped for an incoming text message. Checking the message, he let out a wide smile. "Nick's here. Gotta go."

Regina kissed his forehead before seeing him out of the house. "Have fun!"

"Will do. Love you!"

With a smile, Regina close the door then took a deep breath. She stood there for a moment before a wicked smirk graced her blood red lips. They have the house to themselves so she's going to make the most of it. With determination, she strode towards the staircase and climbed up until she reached the second floor landing.

It's time for her to unwrap her early Christmas present.


	5. Chapter Five

The series of gasps and moans coming from the ensuite greeted Regina when she entered the master bedroom. Biting her lip she slowly unbuttoned her shirt as she took careful steps towards the bathroom, leaving a trail of discarded clothes on the carpeted floor. It's really a good thing that Henry was having a sleepover at Nicholas' house. They don't want a quiet Emma tonight.

Opening the door she stifled a gasp as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. There, on the end of the claw foot bathtub, Emma sat with her legs spread open wide while the Queen was kneeling in front of her with her head bobbing between the blonde woman's legs while thick bubbles surrounds them and a dozen or so of lit scented candles glows beautifully all over the room. As Regina watch she couldn't stop from slowly touching herself, and she was not at all surprised when she felt how wet she already is just by watching the two people she loves.

With her heart's loud pounding against her chest and shaky legs, Regina made her way towards her loves and positioned herself behind the Queen.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she sensually whispered against the Queen's ear then gently nipped her earringless earlobe. Her lips then traveled down her damp shoulder to her neck.

"We were wondering when you'll be joining us," the Queen moaned when Regina started playing with her clit under the warm water as her own hand played gentle strokes on the blonde's own sensitive clit.

Regina just hummed. "I'm here now. Please continue pleasing our love. I can see she's close to coming."

At that moment, Emma moaned. "Please, don't stop."

Both Regina and the Queen helped Emma reach her climax. When she was steady enough to move Emma maneuvered herself until she's right in front of Regina and the Queen behind her. Regina gathered the blonde in her arms with a wide smile then gently kissed her blushing cheeks. While Emma was busy recovering her breathing the Queen flicked her hand and a few seconds later a bucket full of ice with a bottle of champagne and three glass flutes appeared by the Queen's side in a cloud of crimson smoke. Opening the bottle she poured the drink into the flutes then giving them to Regina and Emma before reaching for her own glass and taking a generous sip.

"Henry was asking what name are we going to call you," Regina said, starting a conversation.

The Queen raised her eyebrow at Regina whilst Emma let out a snicker. "I thought we'll start calling her Queenie?"

The Queen narrowed her eyes at Emma. "I'm letting you call me that because I love you. Don't make me regret it."

Emma pouted with her lashes fluttering innocently, making Regina and the Queen's hearts skip a beat. "You wouldn't."

"Don't test me, my love."

Regina chuckled, taking a sip of her own drink. "Stop it, you two. Let's just enjoy this. We have the house all night to ourselves."

The Queen busied herself by grabbing the loofa and Regina's favorite body soap. Dropping a generous amount on the loofa, she started gently scrubbing Emma's back, making the blonde let out a content moan.

Lifting the blonde's chin, Regina captured her thin pink lips with her own plump ones as the Queen abandoned the loofa and started massaging Emma's body with her own hands. As Regina grabbed her ass and squeeze she felt the Queen's hands travel upwards until she reached Emma's perky breast. They both felt Emma started thrusting her hips against Regina's leg as she moaned.

"Feels good, my love?" Regina husked as she pulled the blonde closer against her front. She felt the Queen's hand between hers and Emma's body and she herself started undulating her hips, looking for that friction that would help her somehow release a small sliver of arousal.

The blonde only nodded as she bit her lip. When their lust-filled eyes met she couldn't help but moan. She's so beautiful looking like that; flushed cheeks, eyes blown wide with desire, lips open partly as she let out a series of pants and moans. Groaning, her hand traveled down until she reached the apex of her thighs and gently cupped her throbbing pussy. She can feel how wet she was despite the warm water around them.

Getting impatient, Regina inserted two fingers, then three, into her tight channel and she couldn't stop from letting out a loud moan at how Emma grip her fingers inside her. Capturing her lips Regina started moving her fingers and repeatedly hit that sweet spot that she knows that drives the blonde woman wild.

"Good?" the Queen whispered as she bit down on Emma's shoulder.

"So good," Regina rasped out. "So tight."

With a wicked smirk, the Queen's left hand traveled from Emma's left breast down to Regina's core. With a few whispered words she let the magic travel from her hand down to her other half's clitoris. She can feel the mayor's clit starting to enlarge and she let out a satisfied hum when it reached the appropriate size. Licking her lips, the Queen removed the hand between the blonde's legs and pushed her forward until her core is merely centimeters away from Regina's cock.

"Go on," she urged the blonde. "We both know how much you love us being inside you."

Without further prompting, Emma guided the tip of Regina's cock to her entrance before gently sitting down until she felt the brunette's pubic bone against her. Both of them let out a satisfied sigh when Regina was fully sheathed inside Emma.

"Oh, fuck," Emma gasped out with her head thrown back, revealing her smooth pale neck to the queens.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" the Queen whispered as she helped the blonde thrust herself down on Regina's cock.

"Uh-huh," Emma deliriously answered as she grasped Regina's shoulder to help steady herself as she bounces up and down on Regina's cock, warm water and thick bubbles splashing everywhere.

Regina's eyes rolled at the back of her head when she felt Emma's warm, velvety, tight walls engulfed her length. Just feeling Emma tightly wrapped around her almost had her tethering on the edge of orgasm, embarrassingly so. Gripping the blonde's hips just above the Queen's hands, she started thrusting up to meet Emma's. Feeling her walls flutter around her she can tell that the woman was close to coming. Doubling her efforts, her right hand traveled down until she reached the blonde's pulsating clit under the water, rubbing tight circles around it, not even caring about the mess of water and bubbles on the bathroom floor.

"I'm close," Emma cried out as she rested her head against the Queen's shoulder.

"Let it go, darling," the Queen moan as she played with the blonde's breasts, thumb and forefinger twisting and pulling her sensitive nipples. "Come for us."

And Emma did so with a keening wail, her fingernails leaving crescent shape marks on Regina's shoulders. The way Emma's pussy grip her cock so tightly it also pushed Regina to her own argasm, leaving spurt after spurt of her cum deep inside the blonde.

The Queen watched her loves with a wicked smirk as she helped Emma through her orgasmic high. Their night is far from over. And she's going to take as much as she could get from her two loves. They have the whole house to themselves after all, so she's going to make the most of it.

———————————————

The feeling of soft lips brushing against her inner thigh woke Emma up from her light slumber. Moaning she spread her legs wider as her hand reach for the hand that's resting on her stomach.

"Good morning, darling," the woman beside her whispered against her ear before licking her earlobe.

"Hmm… Good morning," she moaned as she thrust her hips up to meet the incessant lips kissing and licking its way up the apex of her thighs. She groaned when she finally felt a tongue swipe between her sodden folds, licking its way from her entrance up to her over-sensitive clit. She's still a little sore from the night before but that doesn't mean she's not ready for another round.

Emma shivered when she felt Regina's familiar thrum of magic run all over her core. When she felt she's no longer sore she pulled the woman's mouth back to her aching pussy. Regina enthusiastically dived in and thrashed her tongue rapidly against her sensitive bundle of nerves, making Emma squeal and moan as she gripped the woman's hair tightly to keep her in place.

Not one wanted to be left out, and undoubtedly turned on, the Queen settled herself kneeling above Emma's face. Emma, despite her lustful haze, gripped the woman's thighs and pulled her down until her lips meet the woman's soaked cunt. Feeling a soft and warm tongue against her centre, the Queen moaned as she started rubbing her core all over the blonde woman's face. Emma eagerly lapped up all the sweet juices coming from the woman's pussy before licking up until she reached her clit. She playfully rubbed the tip of her tongue to the woman's pleasure nub before pulling it between her lips and sucked it greedily. The Queen let out an inelegant wail as she gripped Emma's silky strands and rode her face harder until she reached her climax.

Gasping for air the Queen uncharacteristically flopped herself down beside the blonde with her arm across her eyes. Emma, on the other hand, groaned in protest shen Regina stopped lapping up her pussy. Looking down she saw the woman kneeling between her legs with her hand against her own core. She can see her lips moving, muttering something under her breath. Emma smiled when she saw the familiar phallus between the brunette's thighs. She immediately got to her knees in front of the brunette, grasping the warm cock between her hand then started stroking it that made Regina thrust into her hand.

"Beautiful," Emma moaned before settling onto her front and licking the head of Regina's cock before taking it into her mouth.

"Oh!" Regina gasped with her head thrown back when she felt Emma's warm mouth wrapped around her throbbing cock. "Fucking hell," she growled as she gathered Emma's hair in a ponytail before thrusting her hips together with Emma's sucking. She's now thoroughly fucking the blonde's mouth with her head pressing against the back of Emma's throat. "Oh, Emma!"

When Regina felt herself on the edge of orgasm, she pushed Emma's head away until her mouth released her throbbing cock. When she saw the Queen positioned herself against the headboard with her legs spread open wide Regina pushed Emma until she was resting against the Queen's front. The Queen immediately pushed Emma's legs apart until her cunt is opened for the mayor's carnal pleasure. Not wasting any more seconds, Regina positioned herself between the blonde woman's legs and pressed the head of her cock against her opening. She teased her for a few seconds before slowly sheathing herself inside the woman, the three of them moaning in unison.

As Regina started thrusting her hips to meet Emma's the Queen started playing with the blonde's clitoris. That only made Emma moan louder as she met Regina's thrusts. When Regina started hitting that sweet spot deep inside of her Emma let out a small yelp followed by a low moan. Seeing the reaction, Regina kept hitting that spot that made Emma shake uncontrollably. She was about to come when suddenly Emma pushed her away, making her land on her ass by the end of the bed. But that's not what stopped her from moving back, though. She watched in fascination when Emma started rubbing her clit furiously until a strong stream of clear fluid came out of Emma's pussy and sprayed onto the bed and into Regina's thighs. Regina stared wide eyes open wide with disbelief while the Queen chuckled approvingly as her hand joined Emma's in rubbing her clit.

"That was a beautiful sight to see," the Queen purred then kissed Emma's cheek and neck repeatedly.

"I haven't done that before," Emma said between pants. She then groaned and rested her sweat-soaked forehead against the side of the Queen's head.

"We'll see if you can do that again," the Queen excitedly exclaimed. Regina moaned lustfully at the thought then kneeling back between the blonde's legs.

And Emma did. Three hours later Emma has to force the queens to stop because she couldn't take it anymore. She's so sore and a little dehydrated. She never would've thought the queens are that insatiable.

When they got dressed since it's almost time for Henry to come home Regina noticed Emma was walking funny. Instead of making fun of it, she felt proud and elated at seeing the blonde like that. And it seems the Queen was thinking the same thing.

"If Henry wasn't around I would've bent her on the counter and have my way with her."

Regina gently slapped the woman on the arm. "Quit it, will you? She's tired, we all are, so save those fantasies of yours for future reference."

The Queen pouted. "You're no fun."

Regina just shook her head then kissed the woman on the lips before entering the kitchen, stopping just behind the blonde who's busy rummaging the inside of the refrigerator.

"I know I still have a bottle of Gatorade here somewhere," she heard Emma mutters to herself.

Brushing her hand on the small of her back to let the blonde know of her presence then she kissed the side of her head. "Henry must've took them. We'll buy new ones later," she promised.

Emma just nodded then took the bottle of Evian then close the fridge's door. She kissed Regina's cheek before passing by with a slight limp on her steps. When she reached the Queen she too delivered a kiss on her cheeks before making her way towards the den, oblivious to the loving glances the queens were directed at her.

"She really knows how to make our hearts feel weak," the Queen breathed.

"Yes," Regina agreed with a small smile. "She really does."


	6. Epilogue

"It's snowing! Come on! Come on! Come on!"

"Wait! Hold up, little man! We don't want you slipping! Our mom is going to kill me!"

"Come on, Emmy!"

"Neal!"

Regina watched her blonde lover who's busy going after her little brother with an amused smile as she helped Snow White load up the dishwasher. They just finished having a Christmas breakfast on the mayoral mansion and the Charming boy sprinted from his seat then out of the house, his big sister not far behind him.

Snow winced when Neal suddenly stopped in his tracks only to turn around and ran towards her big sister. Emma, not expecting the move, immediately stop running only for her to slip down the snow-covered grass. She was about to get up when she felt a small body collided with hers, making her land on her back in the blanket of snow.

"Jesus, kid! Are you sure you're only three years old? You're really heavy," Emma grunted with a laugh.

"He's been excited to play in the snow," Snow White said as she looked at Regina. "I promised to let him play after breakfast."

Regina waved the woman's explanation off. "It seems Emma was not bothered by it so let them be. And it's a great way for them to bond. Be happy Emma decided to do some effort to bond with her brother. We both know it's not that easy for her."

Snow nodded as she dried her hands with a paper towel. "I'm glad. Ever since that whole fiasco with Hook she never came to us. I'm happy she's bonding with Neal." She caressed her small baby bump. "I also wish she will do the same when this little one come out."

"One step at a time, Snow," she said to the pixie haired woman with a small smile. "You have plenty of time."

"Alright, children! Come inside! It's time to open your presents!" the Queen hollered from the entrance of the sliding door that leads to the backyard.

Once everyone was inside the den it was filled with noise from the chatter of the adults and the sounds of wrapping paper being ripped as the kids open up their presents.

From her seat, Emma couldn't stop the wide smile from forming on her lips as she glanced around the scene in front of her. She wouldn't have this if she continued to be with someone who only loves the idea of being her true love. Even though she has been through so much these past few weeks, she wouldn't have it any other way. She and her parents are starting to bond again, albeit in a glacial pace, Henry has been nothing but loving and supportive even though sometimes he's being a little shit, and most of all she's quite happy and content with the women she loves more than anything.

All in all, for Emma Swan, life is good. Better even. So she's going to cherish it for as long as she lives. Because she knows, deep inside, she deserves this, and no one is going to take that away from her.

**_~Fin~_**


End file.
